Bound by Blood
by Sith Princess
Summary: It's an older, even more powerful brand of magic. One that hasn't been used in centuries because of incompatibility. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are going to learn the real meaning behind "opposites attract". This is a post-Hogwarts Dramione fic. Characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! And welcome to my new Dramione fic Bound by Blood. This will be a post-Hogwarts fan fiction. I would really like to keep this one updated one to two times a month if I have the time. I'm only posting this because I have the week off work (I'd hurt my back a couple Saturdays ago at work and they decided it'd be better if I took a week off to rest). I want this fan fic to succeed like all my other ones. I'm very passionate about Dramione as a majority of my fics are written of them. So the success of this will be up to you, the reader. Any and all positive/constructive criticism is appreciated while flame reviews are not and will be ignored. If Dramione isn't your cup of tea, go drink something else. Thank you and enjoy_ Bound by Blood _! Also HP and co do not belong to me._

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the seventh years who fought in and survived the War were invited back to Hogwarts by Professor McGonagall. During their final year at the wizarding school, there was still some animosity towards the Slytherin House. While the professors did what they could to keep the bullying of the younger Slytherin students to a minimum, many of the older sixth and seventh year students ignored it, including Draco Malfoy. Other than that, the returning seventh years were able to graduate and go their own separate ways.

Ron became a professional Quidditch player and Harry an Auror with no problem. He was welcomed with open arms into the Auror department of the Ministry. Despite winning the War against Voldemort, the Wizarding World still felt the effects of it four years later.

While her best friends found professions they enjoyed, Hermione studied and worked her way up through the ranks of the Ministry of Magic trying to prove her worth as a witch as not very many of her coworkers took her seriously as a Muggleborn. So she did something the Ministry refused to acknowledge for over three centuries; the decline of Wizard kind in Great Britain. The Dark Lord's rise to power certainly did not help this as he destroyed the records of magical children born in the nineteen-ninetys.

The Wizengamot refused to acknowledge this for years before it was too late. The British Wizarding population was at an all-time low for the first time in centuries.

She did what she did best. She studied and read many books of wizarding history, not just from Great Britain, but from other magic countries as well. She wanted to try to find a way to help with the decline and just as she was starting to give up, there was her answer in a book of magic that was dated to the time Merlin lived. Fortunately for the Ministry of Magic, the smartest witch of her generation had found a solution. While she thought it was the best solution at the time, she never thought she'd become the first witch to test the magic herself.

* * *

It was Hermione's day off and she wanted to go out to Diagon Alley. She was smiling to herself knowing the fact her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would be able to come visit for a couple days. They owled her saying they'd be able to come visit when Quidditch season and Harry's latest case were both over.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted with surprise and hugged them both. The boys decided to surprise her on a day off now that the Quidditch season just ended the week before and Harry caught his first break in months working in the Auror department. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you two this early."

"We wanted to surprise you so we rode our brooms over to where we knew you would be on your day off," Ronald said with a smirk looking up at the sign of the bookstore they'd just stopped her before going in.

"Wow you two do know me quite well," Hermione giggled. "Let's not forget who got you two out of trouble at Hogwarts because I was reading all the time."

"Fair enough 'Mione," Harry smiled. "Let's go grab a table at Rosa Lee Teabag for lunch."

"Sounds good to me mate," Ron replied as his stomach growled. Hermione sighed and smiled.

"My life would be so boring without you two."

"Definitely Hermione. Who else would be able to get your nose out of those books you read all day?" Ron joked and they all laughed walking down the street to the little tea shop. Little did she know about the next surprise Ron had planned for her.

* * *

For months, Harry had been helping Ron plan this surprise engagement at the tea shop. Ron wanted it to be especially perfect. Harry helped with the costs and decorations for the little tea shop. Neither of them wanted this to go wrong.

The trio walked together down Diagon Alley to the tea shop but Hermione noticed the blinds were down and the closed sign was up.

"Harry, are you sure they're open?" She asked looking a little worried.

"Of course I'm sure 'Mione. Look, I'll knock and check who's inside." He replied while knocking on the door in a peculiar pattern. The door opened just wide enough for him to slip inside but not enough for her to see what was going on.

"Ron, why is Harry acting so weird?"

"Dunno. Why don't I go on in and ask?" Ron said as he also knocked on the door in the same pattern Harry used.

"Alright. Don't take too long now."

So she waited outside for them to come back out, but then a minute passed. Then five. Another five.

"OK I've waited long enough now," she mumbled. "I'm coming in guys!"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" came to her ears as she walked through the door. It was her friends. Harry, the Weasleys, Luna, Neville, even some of Ron's teammates and a few of her own coworkers were there. She looked around the room for Ron but didn't see him. Then every one went silent and noticed they were looking behind her. She turned around and looked down at Ron on one knee. He looked back up at her and saw how beautiful she truly was.

"You know Hermione, I've been wanting to ask you something for the longest time. I know we have been dating on and off for years, ever since the War ended, but you're the only girl I have really ever loved. Would you do me the pleasure of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

She gasped with tears in her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss neither of them wanted to end. "Yes!" she finally answered and he slipped the ring on to her ring finger where she felt it belong.

"This is the best birthday ever Ronald! I love you!" she exclaimed kissing him again.

What no one noticed was the blond wizard who slipped out of the back door of the little tea shop.

* * *

 **To be continued! Please leave a review. It lets me know that people are interested in this story and would like to see me continue writing it. While updates may come here and there, reviews are still very much appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

With the newly placed engagement ring on her left hand, it was hard to hide her happiness and excitement. The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet both had the story made the front page, that the Gryffindor Princess and Quidditch player Ronald Weasley were now engaged. The story soon reached the ears of the Minister and immediately requested she come by his office.

When Hermione received the owl, she immediately grabbed her belongings and walked straight to the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom the public voted in to replace the previous Minister of Magic. She reached the grand oak door and knocked politely.

"Ah Miss Granger, please come in and have a seat," said Kingsley.

"Thank you Minister."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked to see you today."

"Yes I am, sir," she said bashfully.

"I heard you and Mister Ron Weasley are now engaged and I wanted to congratulate you both myself. But there's also a problem with your engagement."

"What do you mean, sir? What sort of problem?" Hermione asked, quite confused at this point.

"Well, the way things are progressing with your research on how to increase the Wizard population in England again, and you're quite thorough from what I have been told, by researching other magic history books from around the world. The one piece of research of yours caught my attention and I find it really interesting."

"Which piece are you talking about, sir?" She asked worried and also hoping he wasn't talking about the one she was thinking of.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione. It's okay to tell me what you found."

"I was hoping to present it to the Wizengamot in full next week sir. What I found was a way to be able to bring a witch and a wizard together by magic. It isn't using love potions or anything of that nature. It's more or less using the blood and magic of the pair to see if they would be compatible to be bound together in such a way. It's powerful and ancient magic, sir. Something that hasn't been used since the time of Merlin." She explained in detail. Kingsley looked at her in distress, as if he were about to give her some really bad news.

"I see," he says, still in thought. "I would still like for you to present what you have found to the Wizengamot next week. But I also want you to keep an open mind to whatever the say and require of you after the meeting."

"Of course sir, and thank you," Hermione replied, still unsure of what he has planned for the Wizengamot to ask of her but she will still do as told by the Minister of Magic. "Have a good rest of the day sir." She said to him before leaving his office.

* * *

Hermione walked back to her office and sat in her chair, pondering on about what Kingsley had just told her about their engagement. He said there was a problem with it, with her being set to marry Ron but she didn't know why. She'd have to worry about telling Ron about this when she'd him later that day; she still had to finish the last of her research and complete the rest of her report that she would be presenting to the Wizengamot in just two days.

* * *

A few hours after her meeting with Kingsley, Hermione was on her way home. There were questions bouncing all over in her head, trying to figure out how she was going to tell Ron about what Kingsley said in regards to their engagement. She was still trying to piece together the puzzle Kingsley had put in front of her when he said that in the first place.

Hermione brought out her set of house keys and unlocked the door. Ron wasn't home from practice yet. It was still early in the evening and Ron usually didn't get home until 7 pm. They moved in together soon after they became engaged. She wasn't entirely sure how he would take the news.

The discussion she and Kingsley had really weighed down on her and just wanted to relax after that so she decided to go upstairs and take a bath. Hermione walked into her bedroom, sat on her bed and took off her shoes after a long day at work. Her feet felt some relief and rubbed the bottom of her left foot to relieve more tension and did the same to her other foot.

Next she started the water in the tub. Not too cold, not too hot but just in the middle how she likes it. She added a muscle relief potion to the water which could be added to a bath like soap. After the water ran for approximately three minutes, she tested the temperature. Perfect, she thought, time to finally relax. Suddenly, just as she was about to get in the bath, there was a knock at the door.

"That's weird," Hermione mumbled to herself and looked at the clock. 5:43 PM it said. "It's much too early for Ron to be home just yet." She redressed herself with her robe and walked down the steps of the stairs to the front door.

"Who is it?" She carefully asked through the door, hiding her wand up a robe sleeve in case she needed it.

"Miss Granger," she heard a voice say, unable to recognize it as it sounded slightly muffled or even disguised by magic. "We are here on the behalf of the Minister of Magic. If you would come with us, please."

"Why do I need to see the Minister again? I spoke to him in his office just hours ago," she defended. "Who are you and what do you want!"

Suddenly she heard it go quiet outside the door and gently put her ear to it so she could try to hear them better but there was nothing. No voices or anything as if people weren't really ever there. This made her worried and she took out her wand. She doubled the wards around the house and sent a Patronus to Kingsley, Harry and Ron explaining to them what just happened.

* * *

Harry and Ron apparated over to their house as soon as they could. Harry was with his wife, Ginny, and she understood the urgency of the situation just from the tone of her voice in the Patronus she sent to him. For Ron, he left his Quidditch practice thirty minutes early to go see what was wrong. He, his teammates and coach were obviously worried for his fiancée.

"Hermione!" The boys yelled and looked around the house for her. Ron ran upstairs to see if she was in the bedroom or bathroom. They couldn't find her anywhere and yet they knew she doubled the wards on the house so no one else but them could get it.

"I looked everywhere, 'Arry!" Ron shouted with grief at the knowledge of his missing fiancée. He dropped onto the couch in the living room, putting his face in his hands, trying so hard to grasp the reality of the situation.

"Don't worry Ron. We'll find her. I'll find her and bring her home." Harry promised.


	3. Author's Note: Please Read

First, I want to say thank you to those who have read and reviewed this fan fiction. Your kind words mean alot. Second, I'm sorry for the lack of updates as my goal was to update every other week from my publish date. I was in the middle of writing chapter 3 when I was hit by writer's block but I'm now dealing with the loss our my first pet, our family cat Tabby and it has all four of us kids in tears and has us all heart broken. I will return to writing when it's appropriate. Thank you for understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Things will soon start to make sense after this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Working in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic, Harry had many, perhaps even unlimited, resources at his disposal. Just then the Minister himself apparated into the house through the wardings.

"Minister," Harry greeted. "I didn't realize you were coming."

"It's okay Harry. I suppose you both were sent a Patronus by Miss Granger?" Kingsley asked and the best friends nodded in reply. "Very well. I will tell you I was the last to see her in person because I asked she come to my office to talk about her research. She left about ten minutes later and from what I know, she apparated directly home some time between 5:25 and 5:30."

"She sent the Patronus' to us just a few minutes after six. It's now 6:34." Harry said while checking the time on his watch.

"What do you need Harry? Just say the word and the Ministry will be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you Minister. First, we need to check what other wards Hermione put up on top of the ones that were already in place and why. She mentioned something about there being people, two or three individuals, at the door who knocked just as she was about to get in the bath."

"Yeah Hermione likes it at a certain temperature. I checked the water in the tub and it was lukewarm, nearly cold about ten minutes ago. It's probably freezing cold by now," Ron interjected.

"Ron, why don't you go see your family? Ginny's probably worried about you." Harry bounced back with worry in his voice.

"No, mate. I need to stay here and find out what happened to her," he refused, his stubbornness showing through.

"And we will Ron. But first we need to do our job in order to do that. Please, as a favor to me, go home to Ginny and tell her I love her and I'll be home when this is over."

Ron looked at Harry and knew he was right. He couldn't do anything to help Harry, even if he tried. He just wanted Hermione back home and safe in his arms again. "Okay," he gave in, sounding defeated. "I'll go back to the Burrow. You better give me updates when you can."

"I will mate. Go home and rest." Harry gave his word as he pat Ron on his back. With one last look at his and Hermione's house, he apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

"Ron!" Ginny screamed with extreme worry as soon as she saw her brother walk through the door. "What happened to Hermione? You were sent that same Patronus as Harry?"

"Yeah I was and so was the Minister."

"Wait, what? She sent it to the Minister too?" Ron could only nod in response.

"'Arry was the one who told me to come here because now they're treating my bloody house as a crime scene!"

"Ronald, lower your voice this instant. Teddy is sleeping upstairs!" Molly Weasley's voice echoed through the kitchen.

"Mum, have you not heard? Hermione's been kidnapped! And we don't know who took her!"

"Now Ron, I know this is difficult for you. It is for all of us. Hermione's a tough girl. She is more than capable to handle herself in a dangerous situation. You should know, you and Harry were the ones always getting in trouble at Hogwarts and she was always there to help you and Harry out. Even when she was petrified." Ginny comforted her brother, and while he shuddered at the thought of that particular memory, it did help calm him down.

"Feeling better now?" He nodded sleepily. "Good. Why don't you go have a lie down in bed and turn in for the night?" His mother guided him up the stairs to his old room.

"Get some sleep, Ron. You're going to need it," he heard his mother say before walking out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The following morning, Harry sent an owl with a parchment to the Weasleys, giving them the updates he knew they have been waiting all night for.

 _Weasleys,_

 _I have spoken with Kingsley and he gave me permission to allow Ron back to his house. We've collected the information we need for our investigation. If anything changes, I will speak to everyone personally._

 _Harry_

"Well, that's good, right? They're doing everything they can to find her." Ginny says, hugging her brother.

"Yeah," he responded, looking distant and with worry. "Nothing better have happened to her."

* * *

The last thing Hermione remembered was strengthening the wards at her house. She found herself in a unfamiliar, luxurious bedroom. Her head throbbed and she looked around to find some clues as to where she may be. Then she gained this sense of familiarity; as if she's been in this place before. None of this was making sense. How did she end up here when she made it so only Ron, Harry and Kingsley would have been able to come through the wards she put into place.

She took off the bed covers. They felt like silk. Looking around the room, she noticed gleams of silver and green. A terrible feeling struck her and she froze in place. _No, no, no, no, no._ She couldn't believe she was back here again!

She saw her wand and robes on the lounging chair in the room. She grabbed her belongings then ran out of the room and bumped into Draco Malfoy.

 _Oh Merlin, please help me._ She thought to herself, looking wide-eyed at the former Slytherin and Death Eater. While she half expected him to obliviate her, he held out his hand to help her up off the floor.

"Now, Granger, is running away from your savior something you do to be grateful?" He said without any sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Savior? What are you talking about Malfoy? You kidnapped and brought me to the place where I was tortured by your own aunt!" She spat back.

"That's where you're wrong," he said as he walked back to and opened the bedroom doors she'd just ran out of a few moments before. "Please, allow me to get some tea for us and I'll explain everything."

Hermione was hesitant to trust or believe anything that came out of his mouth but she didn't have much of a choice. She walked over to the chairs in front of the fireplace and waited for him to explain things.

"What am I doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione started to ask but he cut her off as a house elf popped in with tea for two on a tray. She watched the elf quietly pour tea into each of the cups and asked "Any sugar or milk for the miss?"

"Two sugars please." She politely replied, wondering why there was a house elf working for Malfoy. He looked at her and smirked.

"I know what you're thinking Granger. 'Why does Malfoy have a house elf when his family treated their last elf like trash?' It's because I've moved on from those ways of thinking and so has my mother. My father has not and that is why he's in Azkaban, other than the fact Potter testified for my mother and against him during their trials. Why he did that, I'll never know. . ." Draco trailed off, cleared his throat and drank some tea. "Thank you Winnie, the tea is perfect as always."

"Winnie is happy to serve master Draco," the little elf squeaked.

"Harry did it because she lied to Voldemort to protect you and him." Draco stared at her.

"She did what?"

"It's true, when Harry came back, your mother was standing over him and asked if you were still alive. She lied to protect Harry in order to give him that chance to defeat him." Hermione said quietly, thinking back to that night.

"Right, of course she did. Saved by a mother's love once again." Draco took a sip of tea then cleared his throat again. "I owe you an explanation as to why you are here, Hermione. I'm sure the last thing you do remember were those knocks at your doorstep?"

"Yes but what's that got to do with anything?"

"It was my father. He somehow escaped from Azkaban and thought going after the Gryffindor princess would get Potter's attention. It seems to have worked."

"How did I end up here then?"

"As soon as I got word that my father escaped, I found out where he was hiding then I followed him. He was going to kidnap and possibly kill you if I hadn't intervened."

Hermione stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say to her rescuer. She let out a short sigh and teasingly said "What do I owe to the great Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy for the rescue?"

"Just a cup of tea and a public appearance of gratitude," he chuckled. "Looks like the cup of tea is already checked off."

"Yes, I suppose it is," she said quietly with the slightest blush of rose rising on her cheeks as she took a long sip of tea.

"Come on, Granger, you're not getting soft on me now, are ya?" He laughed at her reaction.

"No, I'm still that stubborn, book-loving Mudblood you used to love to hate back at Hogwarts," she stood up, looked away from him and said with a slightly more serious tone than before.

"Ouch that hurts Granger. But surely you must know that I'm not like that anymore? I am not the same boy you went to school with. I could've let my father have his way with you but knowing Potter and Weasley, they would never forgive me if I had let him done that to you." He stood his ground yet softly still tried to reach out to her.

"And bringing me back here was just as bad!" she cried nearly running out of arm's reach from him. "How do I know this isn't a trick, Malfoy!?"

"Don't you think you'd know by now if it were?" Draco countered. She stopped and turned around. "How can I prove to you that I really have changed since then?"

"You already have, Malfoy." He gave a huge sigh of relief. "Now may I ask said rescuer to return me to my home? Everyone is probably worried sick about me."

"As you wish," he offered his arm to grab a hold of and with a _POP!_ , they apparated into the middle of her living room. Then she saw the former Slytherin be pounced on by almost the entire Auror department.

Then Harry stood walking from the kitchen at the commotion going on in the living room wondering why his entire department would be attacking a single person in front of the individual they were searching for all night.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled across the room, gaining the attention of the Aurors in the room as well. She ran to him and embraced each other. "Ron and I, we've been so worried about you! What in Merlin's name happened?" He asked her as he was getting his team to let up off Malfoy and gave him a hand to get up.

"Malfoy is the one who saved me from his father earlier this evening. Without doing so, Lucius Malfoy may as well killed me," she gave him the information she could as he wrote it down.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Potter. He went after her to get to you." Everyone turned around to stare at him in silence and some in disbelief as well. "What? It's true."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope you enjoy the extra long chapter. It took me a while to write it but it's also my longest chapter for anything ever to date (even for college papers lol)**


End file.
